Electronic locking devices provide several advantages over conventional mechanical key locking systems. For example, electronic locking devices may allow remote control of a lock, proximity-based control of the lock, the addition or removal of keys without re-keying a lock cylinder, key access activity recording, and the like. Electronic locking devices may rely, however, on a power source and a wireless connection, among other things. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to retain a redundant manual operation capability to bypass the electronic control in the event of a failure of one or more components of the electronic locking device.
Existing electronic locking devices with redundant manual operation capability suffer from various problems. For example, typical electronic actuated mechanisms do not function independent of the manual key mechanism. Moreover, even in systems having mechanisms for disengaging components of one or both of the electronic locking device when operating the manual key mechanism or vice versa, the disengagement does not occur at the interface that moves the lock bar(s) between locked and unlocked positions. Instead, the interface continues interacting with components of the electronic locking device when operating the manual key mechanism or vice versa, which increases the wear and tear on some of the components of the system and may increase the power drive force or manual drive force needed to operate the system.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.